


You drive me nuts, man

by NCSiastas



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: He usually could deal with him, but today he couldn't.





	You drive me nuts, man

He usually could deal with him, but today he couldn't.

Especially his hair looking like that, the shirt being too tight... again. Fucking great he's already blushing and he hasn't even begun about his face or his legs. Mind out of the gutter, Chambers. For the love of- Oh hey you up? Uh yeah, couldn't sleep. What about you? I finally finished up the article for the school's journal. How long did you spend on it? Too long.

Wanna share a smoke? Gordie nods very enthousiastically. I could SO use one. Chris snorted. What? Your face, man. Don't you dare insult this beauty! Gordie fake threatened. You're so lame and over the top. Pick one. Huh? I can't be both lame and over the top. That doesn't make sense, like you. Gordie covered his mouth, trying to hold back laughter.

Your... ass... is... grass. Chris tackled him and started poking him in the sides of his stomach. He almost stopped as he saw tears but Gordie was just choking on laughter. Okay I take it back. Gordie says winded. Chris gets off of him abruptly, realising their proximity. They go back to talking.

They've been talking for several hours, laying on their beds that are pushed together. Chris is hyper-aware of how close Gordie has gotten. At first he thought the other did it accidentally, but now he knows the shithead did in on purpose.

Case in point, Chris is talking about some course he likes. Usually Gordie listens well, but now he looks like he's in a little daze. Chris first thought he was imagining it with Gordie looking at his lips. Once is a coincidence. Twice can happen. Thrice is a pattern. Yup, he's interested too since he's licking his lips. He briefly thinks sealing the deal is good, but that way he isn't sure he has his full consent or that maybe in some scaredy cat way isn't actually into him.

Uh Gordie. Yeah? Fuck his voice got hoarse, Chris has very little self restraint. I am going to do something. He scoots closer whispering tell me no. Instead he gets a groan pleaseee. He's mere inches away. Is this okay? No, come here. Gordie orders. Chris snorts, you don't like wasting time, do you? He says seductively. A whine escapes Gordie.

Their lips meet. Chris intention was for it to be brief. Gordie had other plans, better ones. Pulling his hair to get him closer so their bodies touched too and holding one of Chris' hands. Chris on impulse bit Gordie's lip. Who groaned a little. Someone was getting very... excited fast. Fuuck I wanted to do this for years. Years? Yeah. What is it that you want? You. Good, I want the same. Gordie aggresively pulls him in for another kiss.

I could get used to this. Chris says. Gordie looks into his eyes deeply with a bit of fear, this better mean something more. Off course it means something more. Prove it. Chris kisses him very slowly, putting Gordie's hand under his shirt, letting it rest on top of where his heart is. It's beating normally again, but then he moves his hand a little and the pace slightly picks up. Chris gasps. His heartbeat increases. Gordie smiles. Wanna do that again? And so Gordie kinda massages his chest. Sensing that Chris is very touch-starved. It wouldn't surprise him. Chris is touchy-feely in a non-creepy way. Usually it's to reassure others, but it's mainly a comfort to himself. Chris moans when Gordie's hand wanders down his stomach.

Chris feels the heat. He takes off his shirt with Gordie's hand still trapped on his stomach. Mind if I take off yours too? Gordie's glance is filled with lust. He nods. Fuuuck Chris, you're such a slowpoke. Why the hurry, Lachance? He whispers in his ear. We have all night. He bites his ear. Gordie moans louder this time. Slowly making his way to his neck and pulling his shirt up at the same time. Eventually he makes it to his neck, biting roughly at the skin there. Gordie can't keep still... or quiet. Not that it matters, it's just them two. He moves away from his neck, admiring the big bruise he left there. Like what you see? Gordie's doing that thing with his voice again. Very. Good... kiss me. And so Chris did.

Eventually it got way too hot with the amount of layers they had on. Chris lays on top of Gordie. Which is kinda surprising, considering how bossy Gordie usually is. You think I am bossy? Yes, thought you'd be that in the sheets too? Usually I am but I'm too... you know. Chris smiles.

They take it slow, much to Gordie's dismay. Chris slowly makes his way in, kissing him to sooth the inevitable pain. They work together in a tandem. Gordie's hand shoots up, finding his way to Chris' chest again like earlier tonight. He can feel his heart hammer in his hand. Chris interlocks their hands. He gasps, I guess I like that. Being touched? Yes. I like touching you. He winks. Gordie sits up to kiss him. They continue like this until they reach the breaking point. Chris breaks first, what a shock. Gordie's so close but needs an extra push. So Chris, knowing Gordie has a thing for praise, gets an idea. You're so good. You're beautiful and a whole bunch of things are whispered into a now shaking Gordie's ear. You drive me nuts. Gordie let's out a very loud gasp as he reaches that moment.

They fall asleep in eachothers' arms, feeling truely at peace. This felt so right. Chris felt Gordie snuggle into his back more, his smile widens. The barrier of just friends has been crossed with no takebacks. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like them. I really do.  
> Again sorry for the lack of Teddy (again) and Vern. I love them too, they're amazing!


End file.
